1. Field of the Invention
This invention has as its object a device for damping vibrations of mobile turbine blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turboshaft engines that exhibit high performance have high pressure turbine blades which are generally locked axially on a rotor disk by two flanges; this to prevent gaps between the blades and the disk and to assure air tightness for cooling the blades.
According to a known embodiment, the forward flange consists of a plurality of sections anchored between teeth of the disk and under a rim portion thereof. The rear or trailing edge flange consists of a single annular part, anchored under the rim of the disk and constituting a support for the blade roots and the teeth of the disk. Since the axial length of the blade roots is affected by tolerances, the trailing edge flange does not rest on all the blades and, consequently, some blades can vibrate in their housing and break prematurely.